The Journal of Lord link
hi LL here this is my Journal The Legend of Hyrule i just thought i would nice to have how Hyrule started here classic story taken from OOT Before life began, before the world had form, three golden goddesses descended upon the chaotic land Hyrule. They were Din, the Goddess of Power, Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom, and Farore, the Goddess of Courage. Din, with her strong flaming arms, cultivated the land to create the earth. Nayru poured her wisdom onto the earth to give the spirit of law to the world. Farore's rich soul created all the life forms who would uphold the law. When the three Goddesses were done, they also created the Triforce as the seal of the land. They also created the Sacred Realm to house the Triforce. The three Goddesses then left the land, leaving the Triforce behind. ok end of story start of mine My Story Birth i was born during the imprisoning war after Gannon's attack on hyrule castle but before Link The Hero of Time's awaking. As a Kid i was a kid about five during Link the Hero of Time's quest during that time i learned the history of Hyrule from the Kakariko Village Elder i learned how to use a sword from the village swordsman and other stuff a King would know. As a Teenager After Ganon was sealed in the sacred realm Link the Hero of Time was sent back in time to his childhood.i was 12 after the iprisoning war life returned to normal. my brother was the oldest but he didn't become king.my sister was her normal self. 5 years passed since the imprisoning war when i was 16 i was appointed King. As King When i was appointed King of Hyrule it was the greatest Honor in my life to accept the Throne. my first act as King was to make Zoras river clean securing the Zoras alligance. We made Death mountain trail less buggy securing the Gorons alligance. The Gerudos valley bridge broke again so we put up a stone bridge securing the Gerudos alligance.So i guess did a lot of good things for Hyrule i was 45 when i stepped down from the throne. Older life Once i stepped down from the Throne of Hyrule my brother took over as King of hyrule im shure he was jelous of my power for all those years i desided to leave my beloved Hyrule for a new land. Soon i left for Termina where i was well ecepted in Terminia for the most part and they made me there King. Of course i did a lot of good thing for Termina infact there is too many too tell here well i was old and i lived in a palace in clock town till i was 90. Death i was 90 i was Old i wanted to go back to my beloved Hyrule but for some reason the door to Hyrule was sealed so i stepped down from the throne for good and moved to a little house on great bay i could feel death was coming cold all around me it was over for me. i died on a cold day in the winter. End of writen work Legacy Link Nohansen Hyrule was a great king of terminia and hyrule and his legacy lives on his journal was copied to be put in the Hyrule libary but the full story was not known till a lone adventurer named Argarok from hyrule went to terminia and found the full journal his descendant was the great Relyt this is how this is known to see relyt's tale go here Category:Informative Fics